


Someone Like You

by 4nt1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Based on an Adele Song, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4nt1/pseuds/4nt1
Summary: Inspired by Someone Like You by Adele!
Relationships: Aran Ojiro & Reader, Aran Ojiro/Reader - Relationship, Aran x Reader - Relationship, Ojiro Aran & Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Someone Like You by Adele!

_“Nigerian Japanese Olympic Player, Aran Ojiro is now married to a Filipina model!”_

You looked twice at the screen making sure that you weren’t reading incorrectly. **Married.** Skimming through the article, you realized that this isn’t an unreliable source nor rumor you’ve seen in trashy tabloids. He’s really married.

Of course you believed that it would be delusional to think that he wouldn’t move on when you broke it off three years ago because of a job opportunity in California. However, your heart clung to the small possibility that he would still love and wait for you.

You felt a sudden urge to text him, you’ll probably regret it in the morning but your turbulent emotions are driving your actions. You scrolled through your contacts, your thumb hovers over the message icon. **_Does he even have the same number?_ ** You tapped the icon anyway and began to type “I heard about the news…”, why do you sound spiteful? You sighed and deleted the characters.

“You know what, fuck it.” you shouted out as you sent whatever came to mind.

**2:08 A.M.**

_hey, i heard that you settled down._

You immediately stood up and looked for any random task around your home to distract. It’s as if you’ve been reduced to your highschool years where you sent a risky text to a person you liked. Well, It’s not that different from texting your now married ex. You grabbed your duster and began swiping through furniture. A familiar ding interrupts your task, you ran towards your phone.

 **Ojiro (DNI)** **2:15 A.M.**

_Is this y/n?_

**2:16 A.M.**

_yeah_

Three dots appear and disappear on your screen, either he doesn’t know what to say or he's weirded out. Anxiety wells up within you, what if this was a bad idea after all?

**Ojiro (DNI) 2:20 A.M.**

_Yeah I did. How are you though?_

How are you supposed to respond to that? Yeah, just great after finding out the man you love is married. But It’s great that you’re not speaking face to face with him, you wouldn’t be able to maintain the facade of indifference. You began to type but you were interrupted with another message.

**Ojiro (DNI) 2:20 A.M.**

_I’m happy now y/n._

Of course he is, How can you be mad about that? What did you wish to gain from this? His love and affection again, only to have it come crashing down again due to scheduling differences and distance? A mournful sigh escapes your lips as you type the message.

 **2:22 A.M**.

_i’m fine, i just wanted to congratulate you on your wedding! i wish you two the best :)_

**Ojiro (DNI) 2:23 A.M.**

Thank you I hope It’s working out for you in Cali!

Though what you truly wished to say was something along the lines of **_I still love you and I miss you_** , your selfless attitude outweighed your desires.

**2:23 A.M.**

_thank you_

**_“I hope I’ll find someone like you someday”_** you thought aloud as you choked out a sob.

  
  
  



End file.
